1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating method and system of a portable device. Particularly, the invention relates to a scene-sound set operating method and system of a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep up with the bustling pace of modern human life, a variety of readily portable and compact hand-held electronic devices have flourished. A home screen page on an exemplary handheld communication device (e.g., a PDA cellular phone or a smart phone) displays various functions of a conventional communication device. Besides, the exemplary handheld communication device also includes a plurality of control pages listing a variety of widgets allowing a user to perform a number of functions, e.g., write documents, send and receive emails, browse websites, or use instant messaging software by clicking these interface controllers. In other words, the handheld communication device may be used not only for making phone calls but also for providing all kinds of diversified functions as a small personal computer. With advances in the wireless network technology, utilization of these functions is no longer temporally and spatially confined and has gradually grown into a trend among the modern people who are efficiency-oriented and value time management.
However, to cope with different usage requirements of the user, various system manufacturers provide a plurality of online home screens or sound sets for the user to select and download to the handheld communication device for installation. Subject to the volume occupied by the handheld communication device, if different home screens and sound sets provided by the online systems are selected via the limited screen space, the menu displayed on the handheld communication device is generally text narrations in collaboration with corresponding snapshots. Thereby, when the user makes a selection from the online menu through the handheld communication device, the user can only imagine his selection according to the text narrations or the snapshots and is not able to preview an option screen nor pre-listen to a sound. If the user decides to preview an option screen or pre-listen to a sound, the user has to first download the home screen or the sound set to the handheld communication device. After installation, the user may then learn the actual scene-sound effect. Such screen configuration or sound set replacement significantly consumes network resources and reduces the convenience of use.